Troubles Past
by BlueMoonSurfer
Summary: It's been generations since the League went their separate ways, and now, their descendants have no idea of their ancestors' abilities. Sure, they all have their secrets, but not everything always goes right...
1. Chapter 1

**GGGGGGGGGG'day guys, and as you can tell by the category, I've decided to try something new. The League sounded like my sort of thing, but some of the pop culture references may be wrong because of my location. **

**I thought it would be nice to try a modern-day version, but not with cameos like Harry Potter, Avengers, etc. So hopefully this goes as planned, and it would be AMAZING to get some feedback! So please, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the League, neither the comics nor movie**

Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

"Hi, guys, c'mon in" Jake Rekingham said to his friends, opening the door. His two mates, Samuel and Ian walked in and plopped down their stuff on the threshold. Ian didn't bring much, just a half-stuffed duffel bag, but Samuel had packed like he was staying the night. He had brought a camping backpack stuffed to the brim with books and office supplies.

"Mate, you DO know that this is just a hang day on our last day of summer, right?" Ian said, backing away from his friend's bag in disgust, like it was stock filled with taipans. Jake tried his best to hide his smile. He knew that Ian just couldn't face the fact that school was starting soon, and with a braniac friend like Samuel, it was practically impossible to ignore the impending doom of education.

"So?" Samuel replied without looking up. He wiped off his bare feet on the welcome mat. "Doesn't mean I can't read while you two are talking about video games and the tortures of high school."

Ian punched him in the shoulder. Samuel laughed and just walked past him and into the house. Jake just sighed and closed the door behind them. Those two had a weird type of friendship. Both of them had come into contact with each other through Jake.

Samuel and Jake's families had known each other for a long time, so there were a lot of awkward playdates set up by parents. The two boys had become real friends, though, once they started school together and everyone already knew each other except them.

Ian was an orphan who came to Australia through a traveling old lady. The elderly lady who lived in the neighborhood had taken a trip to the United States in her retirement, and decided to adopt a son. Ian had been the bashful new kid at school, and Jake, being the shy boy, saw an opportunity and took him under his wing.

"So far, all that I've done this summer is hang with you guys," Jake sighed. " I didn't really DO anything exciting. Shoot me if I'm bonzo, but maybe school is a good opportunity."

The two other boys stared at him for a moment.

Ian ran his hand through his sun-bleached hair and said, "Well yeah, my summer wasn't exactly eventful either, but I'm not fond of school in general. Too much exercising the brain muscle for me."

"Heaven forbid you exercise your 'brain muscle'. Your sheer willpower may kill us all," Samuel said in a monotone, rolling his eyes. Ian scowled at him and stuck out his tongue.

"See, you're acting like a child," Samuel stuck a thumb out at Ian. "The LEAST you can do is learn some manners, let alone _math._ I'm actually looking forward to school. Not necessarily the learning part, but just the socializing and the activity in it. Besides, aren't you looking forward to seeing the new kids?"

"New kids?" Ian and Jake asked. Samuel looked smug.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? There are like three new families that moved here over the summer, and people from all three are going to our school."

"… And you know this how?" Jake asked impatiently, crossing his bare arms across his chest. Jake may have been a bit shy, but his impatientness always got the better of him. In fact, he often was late to things and not particularly well groomed, because he always wanted to get things over with and didn't bother with looking his best. With that said, his brown hair was tousled and his clothes were never crisp and pressed.

"Spit it out, man!" Ian threw his hands up and slouched further on the couch. "We don't have all day." Ian was equally, if not more, impatient as Jake, which led to him often making irrational decisions. However, unlike his friend, he cared much about appearance. Being in a different country had made him more self-conscious than most other people, who had lived there their entire lives.

Samuel smiled. It wasn't very often he got the chance to hold information over his mates; usually it was the other way around.

"My mom knew one of the families that moved here. The Parkers. Apparently, my father and Mrs. Parker had worked together, before he and my mom were married. Of course, he wasn't the one who told me…"

There was an awkward silence. Samuel's family was a sore subject, especially his father. His dad had been a big rocket scientist, but a couple years after Samuel's little sister Rachel was born, he just took off. This left Mrs. Jensen, Samuel's mother, extremely overprotective of her children. So when Samuel's older brother disappeared a couple years later, she snapped and had to be sent to a mental ward. Samuel and his sister were left with their blind great-aunt, so he became really overprotective and sensitive about his any mention of his family.

Jake interrupted the silence. "Have you met the kids? What are they like?"

"Well, they're twins. The older one, David, he seems like the right sort of guy. He can be a bit clueless sometimes, but I think he's got a pretty sound way of thinking. You should see his artwork, it's bloody amazing!"

Jake and Ian looked at each other. For Samuel to say that a piece of art was amazing was, well, amazing. Samuel took the arts really seriously, and had really high standards in mind for an 'amazing' piece of work.

"What about the younger one?" Jake asked. He was about to burst with his impatientness, so Samuel stumbled over his words in order to not be choked to death on the spot.

"W-well, the younger one… er, well, just as artistic as David, or so I've heard. I didn't get much information on that one; the mannerisms were just… all over the place. Seems to fit that it's the younger one, though. You'd have to meet her to believe it."

"They sound interesting…" Ian yawned, and then stopped mid-yawn and his eyes widened. "Wait, did you say _her_? As in, a girl?"

"U-uh, that's right, Katy. She's really… spirited. And she's got a soft spot."

Jake noticed Ian became more interested. _Ugh,_ he thought, _I knew it. This bonzo is girl-crazy. I should've known… Hope the poor bloke doesn't get burned._

**Alrighty then, I think that's it for the first chapter. You like it? I thought it would be good to give vague backgrounds on the characters before I introduce more. I WILL give more hints about their ancestry in the next chapter.**

**That's it! Please read and review, and feedback would be good too. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**MWAHAHA, I HAVE KEPT YOU ON EDGE FOR MONTHS! THE ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER FULL OF SUFFERING AND DOOM FOR YOU!**

**Although, nothing really happened to induce suspense… but let me have my evil mastermind moment, awright?**

**GGGGGGGGGG'day guys, and I am soooo sorry for leaving the story hanging, it's just that after Christmastime, things got a little out of hand and everything went up in flames with family, friends, exams… Anyway, you didn't come to hear me rant about my social life, you came for the story! **

**So, on with the show! (Story, whatever.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the League, neither the comics nor movie**

Chapter 2

"Over here, mate!" Jake called over the heads of the many other high schoolers crowded into the gym. When a confused Samuel looked up from the doorway and met eyes with his friend, he looked relieved and weaved through the crowd to plop down on the bleachers with him.

"Bloody hell, this place is packed," Samuel grumbled as he swung his backpack into the empty space between them. He was right; the entire gym was filled to the brim with students on the first day of school, awaiting the principal's opening announcement and the passing out of schedules.

"He'd better get here soon," Samuel said as Jake scanned the crowd for Ian, "or he's gonna miss the first bell and be late on his first day."

"Ian? Oh, he's here already, I saw his mum drop him off," Jake said, gesturing to the half-empty backpack at Samuel's feet. "He was here a couple of minutes ago, then he said he needed to go to the bathroom."

"Taking an awful long time," Samuel grumbled, sitting back and pulling out Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. **((AN: I'm sorry, I had to XD)) **He held out a granola bar, and Jake stared at it a moment before going back to his search for Ian.

"Dude, those are the things that my grandma gives me," Jake commented on Samuel's snack offer. "I'll pass." Samuel shoved the bar back into his pocket, irritated, and continued reading.

After a little more fruitless searching, Jake sat down next to him. "Well, he'll find us eventually. He could be anywhere. Anything could happen in this throng, and no one would blink an eye."

Samuel smiled behind his book, but it wasn't his normal cheerful smile. His mouth curved up at the corners like a sly cat who had just caught sight of a mouse, and his grey eyes were slanted as he looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. Jake didn't notice this change though, because he was looking at the two people heading straight for them.

"Sam~!" one of them yelled, to which Samuel turned towards the pair and the strange look dropped off his face to be replaced with another of relief. As the two approached the boys, Jake finally got a good look at them.

The first was a boy with dark, shaggy hair that was split down the middle. He had the dark, arching eyebrows that you might see in a Victorian portrait, and a close-lipped, charismatic grin. His long-lashed eyes were a strange murky brown-reddish color. He was wearing a variation of the old school uniform, which was a white buttoned-up shirt and black trousers. He strolled over casually with hands in pockets, shoulder-to-shoulder with the other newcomer.

Actually, it wasn't exactly shoulder-to-shoulder, for the girl was a good head shorter than her partner. She had short, reddish-brown hair that was half an inch short of her slim shoulders, and was wearing jeans and a cropped black jacket over a white T-shirt that had a picture of a rainbow dripping into the word SMILE. She was definitely listening to the shirt, because she was beaming a crinkle-eyed smile, showing off pearly white teeth and canine teeth that looked a little too long to be in such a heart-warming grin. What was the most captivating about her were her faded blue eyes, which looked surprisingly heavy, like the girl had seen what nightmares are made of and laughed them away.

"…Jake? Jacob!" Samuel said, snapping Jake out of his fascination with the girl's pale eyes.

"I don't want another granola bar," said Jake dazedly, then shook his head slightly as the two newcomers laughed and Samuel shook his head.

"Meet Katy and David Parker," Samuel gestured to the pair. "They were the new kids I told you about yesterday." Now he could see how they were twins. Both of them had the same pale skin, elongated canines, and similar structured face, although David's eyes weren't as enchanting as his sister's.

"Hi!" Katy squealed, waving both her hands excitedly, and David just smiled and shook Jake's hand as Katy whispered something in his ear. David then snatched his hand out of Jake's grip and looked at Katy in disbelief, and she just gave him a "shut up" sort of look.

Jake was confused, but he decided to be a gentleman. "Nice to meet yo—"

"Samuel, finally I found you! I thought you were never going to make it," Ian's voice said from off to the right. Jake looked around, be he couldn't find where his friend was. "Ian, whe—"

"Who are these guys?" Suddenly, like he had appeared from thin air, Ian was between Jake and David, sizing the larger of the twins up. Then, just as suddenly, he was at Samuel's side, saying behind his hand, "The big guy looks like a douche."

David's delicate skin flushed red, and he had just opened his mouth to snap back at Ian when the reckless boy appeared at Katy's side and said, "My, the douche came with a cute friend. Might I ask you to come get schedules later?"

Jake internally face palmed, and Katy just looked at Ian blankly as her brother gave him a look that could kill.

Luckily, that was the moment that the principal decided to give his speech.

"Welcome, students and teachers, to the new year!" Mr. Jones said into the microphone. "I would like to thank each and every one of you…"

At this point, Jake tuned out, because the rest of the speech would just be behavioral expectations for the rest of the year. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw David, Katy, and Ian arguing. It looked like Katy was simply standing by, while David was chewing Ian out. Ian was standing his ground well, until at one point where David said something and smiled. Ian's face suddenly drained of color, and he hissed one word to the other boy, which made both of the twins grin and turn away, back to the principal's speech.

Jake saw Ian's pale face look towards Samuel who was actually taking notes on the speech, to Katy who was looking over his shoulder at the notes, and then he met eyes with Jake. For a moment, Jake saw something like desperation in his friend's eyes, but just when he was about to call out to him, the blonde haired boy turned his head away and disappeared from his seat.

Just gone.

Jake looked up at Samuel, wondering wildly if he had seen their friend evaporate into thin air, but his glasses-clad buddy was still intent on the speech. Jake looked back to Ian's seat, but it was still empty, and his backpack was gone as well.

What the hell happened to Ian?

**Alrighty then, that'll end this chapter. While I was proofreading this, I noticed that I put in a strange amount of commas, but I had to, because of all the detail I tried putting in. I gave two hints to ancestry in this chapter, and I hope you guys caught them all!**


End file.
